


Forced leave

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, CC-1010 Fox is a Little Shit, CC-2224 Cody is a Little Shit, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Gen, Referenced eye trauma, they're all little shits and that's why i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After losing his eye to Ventress, Wolffe is forced to stay on Coruscant so that he can rest and heal.What better occasion for his brothers to go bother him?
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Forced leave

It’s hard for Wolffe to understand if he’s dreaming or if he’s awake. It feels like his mind is drifting to some different plane of existence, but when he goes to move his hands, closing and then opening them back, at least his body feels like his.

He hears ruffling beside him and a familiar voice calling him. He opens his eyes so that he can see if it is who he thinks he is, only that… right. His vision is all kriffed up now thanks to the dar’jetii.

Ventress. Next time they meet, she won’t be so lucky to escape…

“Wolffe! How are you feeling?”

As Wolffe turns, he can see that it’s truly Fox the one standing vigil at his bedside. He must’ve gotten there while Wolffe was asleep, “enjoying” the forced leave on Coruscant general Plo has granted him so that he can recover - he doesn’t know why or how but he’s not getting decommissioned.

“What do you think, moron?” he growls. He knows he should be more welcoming to his brother, who surely had to pull some strings to be there given how busy he always is, but he really hates dumb questions like that one. Is he supposed to say that he’s good?

At least Fox doesn’t take it personally, though it’s hard to tell with how inexpressive he’s become.

“If you’re acting like this already, it mustn’t be that bad.”

Wolffe should get mad - he just lost his eyes for Fett’s sake how is that not that bad? - but he appreciates the humor; better that than pity. He couldn’t stomach that.

He tries to get up, but Fox forcibly pushes him down on the bed again.

“You’re not allowed out of here,” he says, using his commander voice. As if Wolffe will ever be intimidated by him.

“Did a medic tell you this?”

“Yes, actually,” Fox replies. Figures that he’d get permission from the medics to keep him there. “And not just that: your general personally asked me to see that you get some rest.”

If Wolffe had more energy, he would’ve punched Fox for how smug he’s being, but all he can manage is to sigh as he sags on the sheets again.

“Figures,” he grumbles, because even if it’s touching that general Plo would care about his wellbeing like this - he’s slowly getting used to it - it doesn’t mean that he has to like being confined doing nothing. “So what? You’ve just become my guard dog?”

Maybe riling Fox up can make things more interesting. That is, if Fox falls for it, which unfortunately he doesn’t.

“If it gets you to rest,” is what he says, completely unperturbed. Still, Wolffe doesn’t miss the hypocrisy of his words, since Fox is a known workaholic.

“Look who’s talking,” he says in fact, and this is what gets him to get glared at by Fox. “What? You know it’s true.”

“Why do I even bother with you,” Fox says, shaking his head. Now things are finally getting into a more familiar territory.

“Because you love us, that’s why.”

“I really wish I didn’t.”

Wolffe laughs.

“Shouldn’t you make sure I rest instead of working?” Wolffe asks, staring daggers into the datapad in Fox’s hands. He hates those things.

“I can do both things,” his brother replies, not even raising his eyes from the datapad. Ugh, Wolffe hates when he gets like this. It’s a trait he shares with Cody: they think they always have to do everything, which means that they always get minimal rest, if any at all.

“In that case…” he says then, because like hell he’ll let things stay this way, “Don’t mind me then.”

He gets up with the intention of leaving the place, knowing that it will get Fox to spring into action. It does, and he gets tackled before he can get too far, both of the clones falling on the bed.

“What did I say?” Fox growls, clearly not happy about the way Wolffe’s behaving. It’s not his fault if he makes being a little shit so rewarding; the way he frowns is almost cute.

“Felt like you needed a reminder,” Wolffe replies, shit-eating grin on his face. He tries to reverse Fox’s grip, but in his actual state there isn’t much he can do, despite being the strongest when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.

Actually, Fox tightens his grip around him, making it harder to breath.

“Fox, c’mon,” Wolffe says, patting his arm.

“Only if you promise you won’t leave.”

“Ugh. Ok! Fine!”

Fox’s already about to leave the bed when it’s Wolffe’s turn to grapple him.

“Stay here? Please?”

Fox really looks conflicted about this, which in its way is pretty sad: he should be able to distance himself from his work for a while and spend time with his brothers.

It seems to end when Fox sighs, and Wolffe will never admit how relieved he is when the answer is a “yes”.

They’ve been lying together for a while, shoulder against shoulder. At some point Fox has even discarded his armor, since it was starting to get too uncomfortable - it’s not like he’s on duty right now after all.

It’s nice catching up after all this time; yeah they haven’t seen each other for a while now.

Wolffe thought the Guard was the only, if not “normal” battalion in the entire GAR, at least the less crazy, but from what Fox is telling him he can see that he was mistaken. Still better than the 501th though; that’s a brand of crazy Wolffe never wants to interact with ever.

As he begins to narrate their own brand of bullshit, Fox’s gaze becomes longing.

“I miss the frontlines…” he mutters before he can stop himself. He immediately turns to Wolffe then, wide-eyed like he’s been caught doing something bad, and apologizes. Ah, he must think he’s offended him with that outburst because he’s lost an eye while deployed. As if that isn’t their life, their very reason they were made.

“I get it,” he shrugs, “I’d be pissed too.”

That seems to do the trick, and Fox relaxes again. Good. If things get tense now it wouldn’t be pleasant for both parties. Besides, Wolffe still has to tell Fox why Sinker is called like that…

With time, they begin to get less and less talkative, as both Wolffe and Fox grow drowsy.

Thinking about it, taking a nap right now would be a great idea… Except of course it would be too good to have one day without a headache.

Wolffe can hear the heavy hurried steps of someone approaching from miles away - whoever this is they’re not exactly trying to be stealthy. Is there some of emergency? That’s the only reason someone would run to his room like that.

If something has happened to general Plo while he was here he’ll do something drastic.

Before he can even begin to shake Fox from his groggy state, the door opens and, barging in with the grace of a bantha, it’s Cody, Marshall Commander Cody, their little troublemaker Kote who somehow now outranks them all.

“Wolffe!”

That manages to awake Fox, who now remembers to say:

“Oh, by the way, Cody’s coming.”

Really helpful, _Fox_.

As Cody begins to approach him, the first thing that comes out of Wolffe’s mouth is “sorry”. What is he even supposed to be sorry for? Losing to Ventress? Making them worry?

It all becomes meaningless when he feels Cody draw him into a tight hug; it’s been a long time since both of them have allowed something like this to happen - memories of Kamino come to mind. They were all so young.

“Don’t ever say that again. Nothing of this is your fault,” Cody says, pulling away but gently grabbing Wolffe’s face to inspect him, “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“I’ve had worse,” Wolffe attempts to joke, and it works as Cody and Fox chuckle, obviously reminiscing about their old and wild Kamino days too. If they’ve survived each other back there, they’re going to survive everything.

He doesn’t ask him how he’s doing, knowing that he would only irritate Wolffe if he does so. What he does, instead, is to joke - which Wolffe prefers.

“So I guess I’m the handsome one now…”

“Suuuure,” Wolffe laughs, slapping the back of Cody’s neck, “And I’m on the Jedi High Council.”

“You’re both ugly,” Fox retorts, but even if he’s using his serious voice, not even he manages to hide the smile on his face.

“Hate to break it to you, _vod_ ,” Cody replies, “But we share the same face.”

They all erupt in laughter. It may not be such a dignified show, commanders of the army losing it for such a dumb and recurring joke, but who cares. Nobody’s watching after all, so nobody can tell anyone anything; the shinies will keep fearing them like they should be, believing them to be above such things.

Eventually they all stop laughing, but nobody speaks, the silence heavy.

It’s Wolffe the one who breaks it, turning towards Cody.

“So?”

“So what?” Cody asks, looking perplexed. Wolffe rolls his eyes at his di’kut brother.

“Are you going to stay?”

“Of course I’m going to stay! What kind of dumbass question is that?” is the reply Cody gives him, as he begins to not so gently push him and Fox in order to make space for him on the bed as well. It’s cramped with three grown men on it, but this is another thing that reminds Wolffe of Kamino, the lack of space. He doesn’t mind, since he’s sharing with his brothers.

“Please tell me you haven’t brought work to do like this other moron over here,” Wolffe says then, pointing behind him at Fox, who sends a rude gesture his way for the insult. If Cody answers yes, he’s going to bite him.

For a brief moment, Cody considers his options then, understanding that if he gives the wrong answer he’ll be done for. Then he replies, slowly:

“… No?”

It’s good enough for Wolffe.

“Is someone else coming?” he asks Fox, since he has failed to mention Cody’s surprise visit until it was too late and Wolffe would rather be prepared this time.

“Not for now,” Fox replies, “Bly and Ponds are still deployed.”

Wolffe nods. He should’ve expected it, and yet he can’t help but to feel disappointed at the news: he thought that, maybe, his entire batch could’ve been able to spend some time together. Sure, the Wolfpack is great and he loves his boys, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss the people he grew up with.

“However…” Oh?

Fox turns towards him, smirking.

“They’re going on leave tomorrow.”

Wolffe can hear Cody chuckle beside him.

“You think they’re going to come here?”

“Of course,” Fox replies, “They’ll want to check on Wolf’ika over here.”

He ruffles his hair and Wolffe tries to push him away, groaning. C’mon not his hair! It’s already ruffled enough as it is!

Still, the idea of seeing his brothers again makes him happy, even though Ponds and Bly are the ones who tend to fuss more over people, so he’s not looking forward to _that_. Oh well, if it means that they can get all together even for just a day, he’s willing to deal with that - it also gives him an excuse to chew on them for a while and being completely justified in doing so.

In the end, it’ll be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando:  
> dar'jetii: sith  
> kote: glory  
> vod: brother  
> di'kut: idiot


End file.
